How Could You!
by batchic85
Summary: It was kinda funny how things started, and how they ended. She had known Roy since she was a kid but never expected him to quit being Green Arrow's partner like that. The story is a lot better than the summary, and it will have romance in it. For now the first chapter is like the prologue. Takes place in season 1 because the ruined Red Arrow in season 2.


How Could You?

It was kinda funny how things started, and how they ended. She had known Roy since she was a kid, but never expected him to quit being Green Arrow's partner like that. Kaldur and Wally ended up being just as confused as she was, but after they learned Speedy had turned into Red Arrow things had calmed down. Of course Harper wouldn't quit the life; he had become too accustomed to it. After weeks of being on the Team and Artemis showing up they had finally heard from the archer.

The problem was that he thought they had replaced him. Not just as Green Arrow's partner, but as their best friend to. Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Batgirl had basically told him that he was ridiculous, and that she wasn't his replacement. After getting to know Artemis better they decided that Roy could pout about this as long as he wants, but Artemis was their friend now. She was officially part of the family.

So when Roy started calling saying that he was happy they had gotten a new friend that was when things had blown up. Wally ended up telling him that no matter what happened the four of them would always have each other's backs and only be a phone call away but if this was the only thing he was ever going to talk about to stop calling him. Basically it got so bad that even Kaldur had to say something to him.

It was about a month after that happened, when she had heard from a snitch Red Arrow was starting to mess with the wrong villains. After some digging and detective work she found out that someone hired Deadshot to take care of him. And when she said Deadshot, she meant Deadshot as in the guy who never misses his target. Except once. Batgirl had to face him when someone hired the assassin to kill Mayor Hill. When she sent him to prison word got around he had a grudge against her for stopping him.

The way Helena saw this she had two options; either tell Red Arrow about what she learned or deal with it herself. Knowing Roy he would probably say that he could handle himself and for her to leave it alone because he was an adult and she wasn't. I mean Roy was only nineteen (three years older than her mind you) so he had no right calling her a kid. It was really starting to get on her nerves.

Okay the second choice it is. Nobody actually knew who Red Arrow was so that meant they would need to find some way to lure him out into the open.

"Hey Walls." Kid Flash looked up from the sandwich he was making and smiled at her.

"Hey 'Lena what's up?" She rolled her eyes at the childhood nickname and sat down next to him. Kaldur walked into the room after she did.

"Hello."

"Hey Kaldur."

"Sup Kal?" The Atlantean sat on the other side of Wally, making it so that they formed a triangle.

"I've got a problem that I need you guys to help me with."

"Sure."

"Why not?" She quickly explained the situation with Roy while getting something to drink. By the time she was done Wally was finished with his sandwich and Kaldur was suggesting that they go suit up. All three of them went to their rooms and agreed to meet at the zeta tube in five.

Batgirl was putting the coordinates in the teleporter, while Aqualad was explaining to KF why they weren't telling Roy about Deadshot.

"So he doesn't know Deadshot's after him?"

"Probably not. I heard it from a snitch back in Gotham so he must have hired some security goons."

"She is right Wally. The reason Roy must not know is because he will not let us help him if he does."

"Can't argue with ya there. What's the big idea with that anyway? All three of us are sixteen and he calls us sidekicks. Does that annoy anybody else _besides_ me?"

"Of course it does. I know for a fact that he hated being treated like a kid when he was sixteen, so why is he doing that to us?"

"We all know they way Roy acts when he is upset so let us just calm down and focus on the mission." Good old Kaldur being the pacifist.

"Let's just get this over with. I guess getting to see Roy is a good thing. I hope."

* * *

**REVIEW! You would be a good person if you did…**

**This takes place a month or two before the actual story takes place.**

**Hint: Cheshire will be in the next chapter….**


End file.
